Of Bunnies and Mistletoes
by PinkyCherry-Chan334
Summary: [Oneshot, Pre-Shippuden] Kakashi has a plan and it involves a mistletoe and two pairs of genins. What'll happen when a stuffed bunny is involved too? Pairings: Mainly SasuSaku, Minor NaruHina, Slight NaruSaku, and a TEENY-ITSY BIT of ShikaIno mentioned at the end. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Before I say anything, this story takes place during Christmas, and I know that it's not even close to Christmas yet, but this idea was stuck in my head for days! Therefore, I'm writing this to relieve my poor brain, because I'm feeling VERY scared that I might not pass a very important STATE math test that will also determine what math class I will take next year! *hyperventilates***

**Also for some extra info, this story takes place during genin years probably after the first Naruto movie (Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow, great movie btw!)**

**And I apologize for not updating any of my stories lately! Gomenasai!~ *bows down and prepares to run from dangerous pitchforks***

**Disclaimer****: Let's just say I would be building a SasuSaku worship shrine in my room if I DID own it... *pouts***

**Pairings****: SasuSaku and Minor NaruHina and SLIGHT NaruSaku and a TINY-ITSY bit of ShikaIno at the end**

**Warning****: VERY OOC Sasuke! You have been warned!**

**NOTE****: This was revised and all the A/N's are deleted except for the important ones...**

**Ja ne and enjoy!~**

* * *

Of Bunnies and Mistletoes

~Oneshot~

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was not happy.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok, he's SUPER pissed.

Why?

Because a certain kunoichi won't stop ogling over a white snow bunny plushie.

"Awww... Kawaii...!" He heard her cooed. He grumbled under his breath. That was the 5th time she had said that; as a matter of fact, she said it not 2 and a half minutes ago. He blamed Naruto for starting this in the first place.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Today was going to be a regular-let's-get-chased-by-fangirls day for the young Uchiha heir. At least, that's what he thought..._

_It had only been 2 weeks since they had come back from their major mission from the Land of Snow or what is now called the Land of Spring from protecting the famous cold-hearted actress, Koyuki Kazahana. When they had come back, it was already snowing mildly, with white snow covering the roofs of each building and other people's hair, making them glow._

_It was then, did he realize some things...different about Sakura._

_Her luscious soft, pink hair which took the colors of the flower, which she was named after..._

_Her beautiful, exquisite viridian-emerald eyes..._

_Her lilac and vanilla scented perfume, which he could smell when he was laying his head in her lap during the scenery-change when the Land of Snow transformed into the Land of Spring. Not that he secretly mind it..._

_And most of all... her smile. Damn, it was annoying, as he said. It had made his heart flutter the instance it made contact with him. Damn her! Damn her hair! Damn her eyes! Damn her ANNOYING SMILE! DAMN HER EVERYTHING! DAMN THIS FREAKIN' UNFAMILIAR EMOTION! He kept cursing and cursing about all his misfortune in his head._

_Could it be... love?_

_Nah, he shook his head wildly, earning strange and bewildered stares from his teammates._

_"Oi, teme! You ok?" Naruto inquired curiously. Sakura raised an eyebrow and turned her head to him as well._

_The sudden question drove him out of his reverie; however just as he was about to reply to them, he saw the close distance between Naruto and Sakura. They were just sitting down, laying their heads against the bridge, with Naruto sitting indian-style and Sakura, sitting with her legs up with her arms over it. Both were too bored and tired to even notice as they kept waiting for Kakashi._

_Sasuke's onyx orbs narrowed at the sight and harshly hissed out a "Hn." and turned his back to them. He glanced back for a millisecond and saw Sakura rubbing her hands together. He noticed that it made her look cute. Her cold, flushed face just made it even cuter. He glanced forward and you can spot a tint of pink on his face._

_Naruto, concerned, asked concernedly, "Sakura-chan, you ok?"_

_"Yea, j-just a little b-bit cold, that's all..." She shivered, cold. Well anyone would be cold, especially when they have to wait outside, in the snow, while waiting for their incredibly late sensei for 3 FREAKIN' HOURS!_

_Naruto was thinking about whether to give his gift for Sakura now or not. He was mentally debating against himself, until he just finally decided to do it. And so, he took out a medium-sized box. It was orange-wrapped with blue ribbons being tied into a bow at the top. Naruto thought it would look nice, considering he chose the colors to represent himself._

_"A-ano... S-sakura-chan..." he stuttered._

_"Hm?" She turned to him. Sasuke, hearing her name, turned as well._

_"Here's your early Christmas present!" he thrust it right in front of her face. "Umm... I was originally going to give it to you during Christmas, but it looks like you could use it now!" He was inwardly chanting hopefully, that she would like his gift. If she did, then he would have no regrets this month or even the whole new years!_

_The pinknette took the present and began to carefully remove the ribbon. She wanted to recycle it for future uses. As she undid the ribbon, she slowly removed the box lid, with Naruto still chanting hopefully and Sasuke glaring at Naruto's head and the box. He snapped out of his second reverie when he heard the girl gasp with delight. He looked up to see her holding... a very cute looking white snow bunny plushie. He glared at it._

_"Thank you Naruto!" she hugged him joyfully. Then she hugged the bunny, with a cheerful expression plastered on her face. Naruto blushed a deep crimson._

_"Y-your w-w-welcome S-sakura-chan..." he stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head, flustered and embarrassed. Sasuke just intensified his glare at him._

_Oh, there will be heads rolling soon, that's for sure! He swear he'll obliterate Naruto during training soon. That's what he'll get for trying to steal my Sakura-chan!_

_'What a minute!'_

**_'Wow, never thought you would call her 'MY' Sakura-CHAN.'_**

_'And who the hell are you!?'_

**_'Your inner, what else?' _**_he rolled his eyes, talking with a sarcastic tone._

_'Hn. Why are you here? And why didn't I know about you 'till now?'_

**_'To prove that you actually have feelings for Sakura-chan of course! And because you just violently shoved and locked me inside a box ever since the day of the massacre!' _**_he smirked but scowled at the end of the sentence._

_'SAY WHAT!? I DON'T have feelings for-'_

**_'Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'_**

_'WHAT THE HELL!? SHUT UP! GO CRAWL AND DIE IN A HOLE BASTARD!'_

**_'Fine, but you can't deny that it's not true...Also you do realize that you just called yourself a bastard since I'm you right?' _**_he smirked smugly._

_'JUST. GO. AWAY. NOW!'_

**_'Going, going. Geez.'_**

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

_[Back to the Present]_

"Teme? Oi! TEME!"

"Sasuke-kun...?"

"Ne, you think he's sleeping with his eyes open?" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"Idiot..." she muttered and face-palmed.

"Oi, teme, WAKE UP!" Naruto took him by the shoulders and shook him silly.

Snapping out of his stupor, he just muttered another "Hn." and slapped off Naruto's hands.

Naruto was about to make a rude comment until a voice interrupted him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late! I got lost on the path of life wh-"

"LIAR!" they yelled simultaneously.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Why do I even try...?" he muttered softly. "Ahem. I have come to tell you that Tsunade-sama has graciously granted ALL the teams a break. Therefore, no training! You're free to go and have fun!" And with that, he poof-ed away in smoke, leaving 3 stunned ninjas behind.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 3 FREAKIN' HOURS WHILE FREEZING OUR ASSES OFF JUST FOR THAT!? I demand my 3 hours back dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, enraged. He could've been at Ichiraku, eating delicious ramen and drinking some nice hot soup right now, if hadn't this happen.

Sakura sweat-dropped. "Now, now. It IS after all, one more day before Christmas. Tsunade-sama probably wants us to liven up a bit before missions. I'd say, let's take the opportunity." She consoled him. "How about we go and get some Ichiraku? My treat this time." His eyes started to sparkle with great joy. He was about to bear-hug her when she added in, "EXCEPT, only 3 bowls. Cause I'm not rich! GOT IT?" She threatened.

He drew his arms back and crossed them. "Hai, hai, dattebayo..." he pouted.

"Now let's go." She walked ahead, while hugging the plushie and Naruto trailing after her. Sasuke just witnessed the whole exchange and suddenly he felt something burn in his chest. Could it be... jealousy? He wasn't quite sure.

"Oi, teme! We're leaving without you if you don't hurry your ass up!" Naruto shouted behind him. He grumbled and followed them too.

* * *

What was unknown to all 3 of them, was that Kakashi never really left. He stayed hidden in a tree, looking at their direction, with his book opened. He was also laying against the tree. There, he chuckled a little and put his book away.

"I better go see if it works now..." And he trailed after them secretly.

* * *

Ayame, Teuchi's (The owner of Ichiraku) daughter, was smiling.

Not a regular smile.

It was a I've-got-a-really-good-evil-plan smile. The plan was a success and all she needed to complete it were 4 certain ninjas.

Why 4 ninjas? That, my dear readers will be revealed at the end! Maybe... *evil laugh*

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke entered Ichiraku and took their seats. (Pinky-chan: The seating arrangement is like this: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and an empty seat.)

"Hi Naruto! What'll you like this time?" Ayame came and asked cheerfully.

Naruto grinned, "Just the usual! Oh and can you please add extra naruto (It's a type of fish cake.) in it, dattebayo?"

"Roger that!" She turned and asked the same to Sakura and Sasuke. "And what'll you two have?" she asked politely.

"E-eto... Can I have shrimp ramen please?" Sakura questioned meekly.

"I'll have the same..." the ebony haired ninja said.

"Righty-oh!" She turned and told her father the orders. After she told him, she turned back to them with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Soo... How's your life going for you?"

"Fine..." Sakura said with a slightly suspicious tone. Then she settled her bunny on her lap.

"Any crushes? Love life happening?" She continued asking. Upon hearing this, all three flushed slightly. _'Bingo.'_

"Mind telling me who?" She continued, excitedly.

Naruto acted fast, "Uh.. Umm... it's a secret!"

"Awww... not even a small hint...?" she whined slightly.

Naruto's arms formed a huge 'x' sign and shaking his head, "Nu-uh! No way! It's. A. Secret. So there!" Ayame pouted. Then she so happens to spot Sakura's bunny.

"Oh, Sakura. Mind telling me who gave you that?" Ayame pointed to the bunny while sporting a sly grin.

"Naruto did..." she replied while avoiding eye contact. Sasuke glared but stayed silent, which went unnoticed.

"Is that so?" She turned her gaze over to the blonde now and raised her eyebrow. "Is that true?"

Naruto blushed, "Y-yea..."

"Oh, how sweet!" Ayame clasped her hands together with stars in her eyes.

Sakura, wanting the conversation to end immediately, glanced at Naruto to see him searching for something that'll change the subject.

Just then, as if it was God's miracle, a timid, short, dark purple haired girl was walking by on the snowy path with a lavender scarf on. Naruto spotted her and quickly called out to her. "Oi! Hinata! Wanna eat some ramen with us!?"

Hinata, who flushed crimson upon hearing him shout her name, replied "O-o-ok-kay Naruto-kun..." She walked over slowly and began to search for a seat.

Naruto noticed her little seat dilemma and said, "Hinata, there's a seat here!" He pointed to the empty seat next to him. She turned red when she saw that the seat was next to him, but went over to sit anyways. Ayame smirked in her head.

_'Perfect! Now the plan can finally begin!'_

Teuchi's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Ayame! The orders are ready now!"

"Hai Otou-san!" She went over to take the bowls and set them down in front of them. "Oh! I almost forgot! Hinata, would you like to order something?"

"Umm... I-I'll just have what S-Sakura-chan is h-having..." Hinata pointed to Sakura's direction weakly. Both Hinata and Sakura liked to eat shrimp; that's what they learned when they talked to each other a few days ago.

"Hai!" She told Teuchi Hinata's order and he got to work. He was lucky that the pots that held the noodles and soup for Sakura and Sasuke's orders was big, so there was still some leftover noodles and soup.

"Here ya' go!" And they all dug in. Well, Naruto was the only one who dug in. The others ate at slow paces to avoid choking issues. Naruto was already done with his 3rd bowl and was about to order another one when Sakura interrupted.

"Naruto! Only 3 bowls, remember!?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Hehe... Gomen Sakura-chan..."

"Hmph." She was done with her bowl and saw that they others were as well, so she took out her wallet. After paying the exact amount of money, they all stood up and began to leave, with Sakura grabbing her bunny.

But as soon as Naruto and Hinata went under the doorway, they were suddenly stopped, with their feet planted on the ground. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

Naruto tried pulling his feet. "I think _*pull*_ my _*pull*_ feet are _*pull*_ stuck!" _*pull*_

Hinata pulled her feet two, but was unsuccessful. "Uggghh... I-I'm stuck too!"

Sakura and Sasuke shared a bewildered glance. Concerned, Sakura stepped outside too, with Sasuke following behind. And as soon as they did, they were stuck too. Sakura started pulling as well. "Uggh... It feels like a mysterious force is holding down my legs! What about you Sasuke-kun?"

"Same..." He mentally groaned. Now he's starting to sound weak in front of his 'secret crush'.

_'Hey Inner! Stop it with the 'secret crush' narration!'_

**_'Hmph! Fine!" _**Inner pouted.

_'Geez. Do I really have a wimpy sounding inner, God?'_

**_'Hey! Now you're just being mean, meanie!"_**

_'Hn.'_

**_'Why you- Oh hey, Cherry-chan has been calling you for a while now.'_**

_Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. 'Cherry-chan?'_

**_'Yup, my cute nickname for her! Why? You jealous?" _**Inner taunted.

"Sasuke-kun...?" Sakura called again.

"Hn?"

"We were just wondering what the hell is going on with you teme! You've been spacing out on us too much lately! Especially when we're in the middle of a crisis here!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And look teme! Ayame-nee-chan and the old man are gone! See!?" he pointed to the empty inside of the shop. Then he started to panic. "Oh, what'll we do, dattebayo!? What'll happen to us!? Am I going to live!? Will I live enough to eat my last ramen bowl!?"

Everyone sweat-dropped. "Naruto! Stop being such a drama-queen! We'll just have to ask Ayame-san when she comes back or we can figure this out ourselves. Not to mention, I'm freezing my ass off right now!" Sakura yelled, irritated. The only warm thing she has was her scarf and bunny, both being too thin or small to even cover her. Her legs and arms were freezing, because she foolishly wore her dress with a sleeveless, pink, chinese collared vest. She also wore her regular sandals/shoes but had the toes covered.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, but what do you suggest then, dattebayo?"

"I don't know... How about you, Hinata-chan?"

"Gomen... I don't know either..."

* * *

On top of the roof of Ichiraku, laid a very amused Kakashi, who is observing the 4 hopeless ninjas. Though, he was enjoying this rather clearly, he felt a little bit of pity for the kids, so he decided to help them just a teensy-tiny bit. So he wrote down what to do on a piece of paper and left it floating down to the ninjas in trouble.

His eyes twinkled with amusement. It couldn't hurt to have some fun and make it more... interesting right..?

* * *

As she was brainstorming, Sakura felt something land on her head. She reached up to grab it and saw that it was a piece of paper.

"Whatcha got there Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at her curiously, followed by Hinata and Sasuke.

She read it aloud:

**_"In order to get unstuck, you must do the requirement below:_**

**_You have to kiss with the person you are standing next to. Has to be mouth-to-mouth."_**

**_P.S. It also HAS to be boy and girl._**

By the time she finished, they all blushed. All four of them were stuck in the same predicament with their crushes. Some were also in 'denial'.

"S-so... Who shall start first...?" Sakura questioned, with an evident blush on her face still and looking at each of them. As she made contact with each of them, they would just stare off into a random direction or stare at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world, avoiding her eyes, to prevent from being picked. She sighed. "At this rate, we'll never get out of here..." she muttered.

Naruto suggested, "Maybe you could kiss the bunny Sakura-chan..?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. No way is she kissing that... that... animal! At least, not if he had anything to say about it. He inwardly shivered in disgust as he tried to envision Sakura kissing a Naruto-infested bunny. The mere thought of it just horrifies him to the extent of giving him nightmares.

"Hn. It clearly says 'With the PERSON you're next to' dobe. Not stuffed animal." He glared at said dobe.

"Well, I don't see YOU suggesting any ideas huh teme!?" He raised his fist while rolling up his sleeve.

"Y-yamete Naruto-kun... M-maybe he was thinking of a way to get out... ne?" Hinata tried to console.

"Hmph! Fine then! Let's just get it over with it and do what the freakin' paper said!" He turned to Hinata, put his hands on her shoulders, with Hinata turning red from shock and closeness. Then slowly ever so slowly, he began to close the gap.

Kakashi had been on the edge of the roof in anticipation with a camera in his hands, taping this beautiful moment. Sakura, was too, twisting her head for a better viewing angle in anticipation as well, with an evident blush on her face, while imagining the possibilities of these two as a couple. And Sasuke was... impassive as ever.

Naruto was at least 3 centimeters away now. Hinata was on the verge of fainting. This moment has turned her legs to jelly with her heart beating violently. Heat rushed to her cheeks.

3...

.

.

.

.

.

2...

.

.

.

.

.

1...

Their lips connected and after one whole minute, they disconnected, with Hinata immediately fainting. Naruto was also flushed, seeing how a deep blush was evident on his face. He swore that his heart was pounding furiously just now and it felt like fireworks when they kissed. He snapped out of his reverie to test his legs out. And it worked.

"Yatta-bayo! We're free, we're free!" He jumped up in joy. "What about you Sakura-chan?" Sakura just blushed like Hinata when she realized that the only one next to her is none other than... Sasuke.

Naruto realized it too. "Oh, poor Sakura-chan. You have to kiss teme. I pray for you." Luckily he was close enough to get hit by Sakura.

"BAKA!" Fortunate news, Hinata had woken up from the outburst, still looking rather flushed.

"Hn. Sakura." She tensed up and slowly turned around to meet onyx eyes. She stifled a gasp, but turned VERY red. She swore that she saw him smirk just now! Before she opened her mouth, he closed in on her lips.

(Pinky-chan: Due to inappropriate tongue action, this part has been censored!~)

* * *

_[3 minutes later...]_

They were still at it...

Naruto gaped. Hinata blushed. Kakashi was doing his perverted girly giggle.

"EWW! GROSS TEME! YOU HAVE SOILED PURE, INNOCENT SAKURA-CHAN! NOOO!" He hid behind Hinata and started muttering things like 'Poor Sakura-chan' and 'Teme is going to die'

Hinata on the other hand, was very happy for them. She had seen the 'unnoticeable' blush on the Uchiha's face even when he had acted impassive. Plus it was SUPER obvious that Sakura liked him.

When they FINALLY released each other, Sasuke smirked. "Sakura, look up." He pointed to the top of the doorway.

She looked up and saw... a mistletoe...

Now it makes sense, no wonder...

Naruto and Hinata followed his finger and saw it too. Naruto was yelling something about 'Why didn't I see that!?' or 'I'll murder whoever put that thing up in the first place!'

As she continued to stare up, she felt something on her shoulders. She looked to see a dark blue jacket hung over her shoulders, shielding her from the cold. She also saw the Uchiha symbol on it and turned to Sasuke.

"Hn. Take it." This time he said it honestly.

She looked hesitantly. "A-are you sure...?"

"Hn. You did say you were freezing."

Sakura was touched and managed a soft smile. "Arigatou..." She hugged him.

He also whispered, "Hn. By the way, You're mine." She giggled softly.

Naruto and Hinata smiled.

_.::Pink and Blue never looked better than ever::._

Now all that's left for Sasuke is: How to destroy a certain plushie bunny.

Of course he wasn't 'jealous'

He just... hated bunnies...

But that's a different story for another day...

* * *

Kakashi was smiling on the roof, closing his camera shut that was stored with the precious moments of his students' new profound love lives.

He chuckled. "Thanks for the help, Shikamaru. You too, Ayame, Teuchi."

Ayame giggled, "No problem! It was so much fun!"

"How troublesome..."

"As promised Shikamaru, here's your new fluffy, soft, feathery pillow. Oh, and I have also included a picture of Ino in there, if you're interested." He said suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows.

Shikamaru blushed. "Naruto was right. You ARE a pervert..." And with that, he began to walk away, leaving Kakashi to sulk, with Ayame comforting the poor copy-nin and Teuchi guffawing vigorously in the background.

* * *

**_Fin..._**

**A/N: Sooo...Good? Bad? Nicer without all the annoying A/N's?**

**I really tried to copy their personalities but... I just love making Kakashi a perv! xD**

**And who knows what'll happen to the poor bunny... *prays for bunny***

**Oh and if you are confused about Shikamaru's role in the story, he was the 'mystery' force that was holding their legs down, by using his Shadow hold. And as you can see, he was bribed with a new pillow and as an extra, a free picture of Ino! LOL, as you can see, there's a lot of randomness in this! xD**

**Plus, I've been trying to improve on my writing style, though I still think it's not good enough...**

**R&R (Hopefully)**


End file.
